Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD (ElectroStatic Discharge) protection component.
Related Background Art
There is a known ESD protection component provided with first and second discharge electrodes arranged so as to be opposed to each other through a gap and also provided with a discharge inducing portion kept in contact with the first and second discharge electrodes and configured to connect the first and second discharge electrodes to each other (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-248325).